Great timing
by Emmazippy577
Summary: Everything is going just PERFECT! Astro has a crush on a girl causing him to malfunction slightly when he's around her. The Repo Girls are plotting against him. And more and more people are disobeying the law and escaping jail! See ain't that peachy? Please read if you like Astro/OC because there aren't many girl robots Astro's age in the series.


**Alright- I LOVE astro boy! Soooo much! every version though I have yet to read the manga and have yet to find a good understandable episode from the 1960's! But the 1980s and 2000's I love 'em! I especially love Reeno, from the 2000 version and my favorite bad guy besides Tenma was definately the Repo girls- worst ones by far! Best to them go down. I also enjoyed an episode where Astro has a crush on Brianna- so i decided I'd combine some of that with a little of this and some OC action And here you are! Gotta love the classics so hope you love this!**

* * *

**"**Ya know wouldn't we get more money if we weren't interrupted whenever we got close to finishin' our jobs?" Asked Sarah- leader of the Repo girls.  
"Yeah! The police don't even mind 'till that metalic brat shows up!"  
"Yeah Astro ruins everything! He got a problem with what we do when da rest of the world don't!"  
"Hold on." Sarah interrupted, "If he's got a problem- lets let him handle it!"  
"That's just it, Sarah- we don't want him to handle it!"  
"No you dumbbell!" Sarah replied, "Do I hafta spell everything out for ya?!"

* * *

"How could he have fried a circuit that easily?!" Dr. O'shay asked as he repaired Astro- Zoran watching closely.

"Maybe he knows? if he doesn't I'm sure we can look at his memory chips and-"

"Zoran, would _you_ like Astro to look at _your _memory chips without his permission?" Dr. O'shay asked. Zoran thought a moment then replied,

"No- but I'm sure he'd want to since I'm so cute!" Dr. O'shay sighed, and replaced the wire with ease, and Astro started up again.

"Huh? wait? What happened Doctor?" Astro asked rubbing the side of his head.

"I could ask you the same thing! You go off the see the game with your friends next thing I know there's a robot and your friends bringing you home-"

"The robot, is she still here?" Astro asked excitedly.

"yes, she refused to go home until she saw you- what happened?"

"Well now I remember, ya see. . ."

* * *

_*flashback*_

_Astro was waiting outside the consession stand- Everyone (besides Astro) wanted snacks and it was half time- thus you can imagine the line. And as he was looking around doing pointless mind-numbing things like scanning the ant hill beside him to watch all the little ants, he looked up to see a girl across from him.  
_

_she had dark brown colored hair, a green set of eyes and a blue dress. Her nose was similar to his, but slightly smaller. Her eyes were large and shaped similar to Zoran's. Her face was petit and pretty, a natural light pink colored her cheeks. And she was as fair in complection as everyone claimed snow-white to be.  
_

_She looked over to him and Astro's flood lights went on, and he began to stumble and yell,  
_

_"Come On! Why does this always happen to meee!" The girl rushed over and grabbed the top spike on his head,  
_

_"Hold still!" she flicked the back of his head in just the right spot and the floodlights went off. Astro stopped yelling and turned around.  
_

_"Are you okay?" the girl asked kindly. Astro smiled nervously, and began to stumble around again, as his temperature rose.  
_

_"Did you damage your hearing functions? Or maybe your communication board?"  
_

_"Oh, no. Ik ben erg goed met miss! maar bedankt voor je bezorgdheid!" he said- the last sentences in dutch. The girl just giggled, and Astro blushed,"WEll maybe I did. . . " She smiled at him and then observed him closely.  
_

_"hmm. I've seen you before. . . but strangely my database mustn't be functioning correctly- I've forgotten the name that went with the face."  
_

_"Oh, Je suis - I mean, I'm Astro." he replied his blush deepening. She smiled and nodded,  
_

_"Now I remember! you're the famous robot who practically killed yourself for the protection and rights of all of us A.I. robots!"  
_

_"You mean, you're a robot, too? I thought you were a human girl! Your much prettier than the other female robots I've see- I mean uh, you and uh, wow is it getting warm in here? I think my cooling system is malfunctioning. . . Anyway do you have kacoro?"  
_

_"yeah! Oh, how rude of me. I know who you are but you don't know me! My name is Maisie." she grabbed his hand which was slightly extended and shook it. He smiled as his body temperature began to rise from his nervousness at her touch._

* * *

"And that's when I blew the circuit. Dr. O'shay what's happening to me? I'm excited and petrified to see Maisie all at the same time!" Astro asked. Dr. O'shay chuckled, and Astro raised his eyebrows and frowned,

"Doctor this is no laughing matter! Something could seriously be wrong with my programing! Maybe kacoro causes all robots with it to malfunction. . ." he went on thinking of possibilities, when Dr. O'shay interrupted.

"Astro nothings wrong with your electronic enginering, this is completely normal- in fact I've been expecting it-" Zoran interrupted him,

"this reminds me of a T.V. show I watched once; this human boy was tripping and falling and malfunctioning acting like an idiot but only when he was around this other human girl." Astro gasped,

"Ambercrombie _was_ telling the truth!" Dr. O'shay and Zoran stared at him and he ran in circles and finished,

"GIRLS _DO_ HAVE COOTIES!"

* * *

After hiding behind a computer from Zoran who he claimed had 'cooties' because she was a girl robot, Dr. O'shay finally managed to pull him out and sighed,

"Astro, girls don't have cooties. It's mere science that gives us men that feeling."

"You mean science makes Astro stumble around like an idiot?" Zoran asked. Astro and O'shay took that moment to glare at her then O'shay turned back to Astro.

"No, your kacoro is just causing you to have a crush on this girl."

"Why would I hurt Maisie. She's really nice . . . and pretty. . . " Astro concluded absent-minded-ly as Zoran giggled.

"See, Astro. I thought this might happen soon, in fact I was expecting it. You see every day you go out and see human men and human women together. That's because we're attracted to each other like the different sides of a magnet." O'shay replied. Astro nodded beginning to understand.

"So girls have a magnetic force that draws guys to each oth-"

"Astro I can see your still not getting this are you?" O'shy interrupted and Astro shook his head.

"Ugh, Astro you remember _the princess and the_ _pea,_right? And how that prince would do anything for the princess?"

"Yeah. that was a funny story. . ." AStro added.

"Well that's the same way girls and boyas feel about each other outside of fairy tales and those old anime cartoons."***you should laugh now cause Zippy made a funny!* **O'shay smiled and added,

"As young men and women grow up they may find the person that's just right and that set of people want to protect each other and do anything for one another, you understand? That's what kacoro enables you to do. You are enabeld to have that feeling us humans call love." Astro smiled and nodded.

"Great! Now what on Earth am I gonna say to her. .. . man I'm so nervous. . ."

"Don't worry Astro your big tough friends are out there to back you up." Zoran added. Astro paused,

"They-y Are?"

_*flash back*'_

_Reno was blushing with Princess Abby at his side, watching the tops of the city at sunset. Ambercrombie was the first to star giggling, then Kennedy followed, soon all four of them were giggling at Reno.  
_

_"Just shut up! All of ya!"  
_

_*end flash back*  
_

__Astro was so nervous as Zoran and O'shay pushed him out there, having confindence he'd be fine, he was convinced he was having an overload- the gears on his head where spinning like mad,and he was sure he felt sweat streaming off of his fore head.

"Hi guys." he waved as enthusiastically as possible.

"Astro, are you sure the doctor fixed you? You don't look good." Ambercrombie asked. Astro rushed over to Kennedy and asked,

"I do look alright, right?" Kennedy shrugged,

"Like every Astro I've ever met." Astro smiled and then looked back to Ambercrombie,

"I'm fine, why would the doctor send me out here if I wasn't okay, right?" he could tell he was sweating- his nervousness must have had his cooling system malfunctioning. He put a hand on his head and rushed over to Maisie- the robot who he had forgot to properly thank.

"I am so sorry for my rude behavior, Maisie!" he smiled shaking her hand and fighting his communtication system urging him to continue on his French or Spanish or some foreign language he didn't recongnize until he spoke it.

"I really just want to thank you for getting me home safely." Maisie smiled and shook his hand back,

"Hey, I was da one who carried your metalic butt all the way here, Astro!" Ambercrombie yelled, "Astro?" Astro wasn't listening, he was in a daze and continued shaking his hand up and down even after Maisie let go. He opened his eyes and looked down, then up and then down, and hid his hand behind his back.

"sorry, I guess I went somewhere in the land of Anti freeze and Oil" ***like candy land for robots*** He smiled nervously, as maisie smiled,

"Oh, I'm sorry. Uh I must sound like some kind of pig now. Uh, anybody want lemonade, or would you like some Oil, Maisie?"

"Hey some Lemonade over here, Astro!"

"Got any rootbeer?"

"Ooh, I want some coa-coa!"

"It's da middle of summa?! You nuts?"

"It's Astro's house. We'e all nuts and _bolts_ here!"

Astro looked over to him lowering his eyebrows, and coughed interrupting them. Reno (the only one mature enough to understand) nodded,

"Alright you blubber heads, we're all gonna go get it ourselves now! Astro you can stay, we know our way around." Astro smiled and nodded as Reno lead the others out. He turned back to Maisie,

"Sorry about them. So anything? Anti freeze, oil, and we just got fresh gasoline yesterday? Anything?" Maisie smiled,

"I could go for some oil right about now. thank you Astro."

* * *

**Alright you just got some chapter 1 action. here's a summary in case you didn't catch all that;**

**2003 version.  
**

**the Repo girls are plotting against Astro.  
**

**Astro went to the rocket ball game with his friends and met Maisie.  
**

**He has a HUGE crush on her.  
**

**So he fried a circuit when she shook his hand.  
**

**She got his friends and brought him home.  
**

**Dr. O'shay fixed him up.  
**

**Zoran, Oshay and Astro takl about why he was shorted out.  
**

**AStro thinks it's because girls have cooties like Ambercrombie said.  
**

**Zoran concludes that science made Astro stumble around like an idiot.  
**

**Dr. O'shay explains that Astro just like-likes this robot girl.  
**

**Astro goes out into the living room and tried to make conversation and tlak to Maisie.  
**

**He's nervous because the guys are there and they teased Reno when he had a crush on Abby.  
**

**When Astro offers them drink the guys become annoying and Reno gets it an helps him get them out of there.  
**

**Astro makes converation with Maisie and doesn't short circuit.  
**

**So far so good, I'll make more if I get reveiws, but if I don't and I'm just not feeling it, then maybe not. So review!  
**


End file.
